This invention relates to a food processing device that can tenderize food such as meat and may also be used to slice food.
Meat tenderizers have often required a modified hammer that is used repeatedly to strike meat that is to be tenderized. A cutting board and sturdy countertop are required and it can be quite messy. Larger meat tenderizers are possible, but as dedicated units may take up too much valuable counter space to be readily accepted.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.